


Take Notice of Her

by summer_of_1985



Series: You are the fond object of my affection and my desire [20]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e01 A Secret Which I Desired to Devine, F/M, Gilbert slightly admits his feelings, Take Notice Board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: shirbertshitposts:Imagine if Anne hadn't mentioned Ruby at the end of the take notice conversation and the next day there was a post that read.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: You are the fond object of my affection and my desire [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611820
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	Take Notice of Her

The day after Anne had spoken to Gilbert about posting about Ruby, there was a small group of girls hovering around the take notice board happily giggling over the possible new take notices that had gone up.

There was a new notice up, sat near the top left-hand corner, saying: When I was at sea the blue of the ocean reminded me of a certain pair of blue eyes that I longed to see again.

Ruby was giggling and a bright red mess, before a complete meltdown and was almost hyperventilating on the grass next to the noticeboard. Josie and Jane were calming Ruby down.

* * *

Anne went to go speak to Gilbert because she had spent the night wondering if the conversation they had yesterday - it almost felt like they weren't talking about Ruby (despite her not mentioning the girl's name).

"Morning, Gilbert," Anne said, pulling said young man's nose out of the book that he was reading.

Gilbert looked up the see the beautiful blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean every time he snuck up to see it. "Morning, Anne," he sets his book down and gives the girl in front of him his undivided attention.

"Thank you for taking my advice and posting about Ruby," Anne tells him. "She's really happy," Anne tells him, which made Gilbert smile (almost like he didn't hear her).

"You're welcome-" he started and then it dawned on him what Anne had just said. "Wait, Ruby?" He asked, his expressive eyebrows crinkling in confusion.

Anne raised a single eyebrow at Gilbert. "Ruby's blue eyes..." Anne trails off, wondering what Gilbert was thinking about.

He looks even more confused at Anne. "Ruby has blue eyes?" He asks, waiting as Anne's eyes widen in confusion and shock.

"I... I need to go," she points away and heads to where Diana is stood in the cloakroom.

* * *

At the end of the day, the classmates packed up their stuff - collected their belongings from the cloakroom and headed home. Anne and Diana were putting their summer coats and hats on, and sorting their books out to head home.

When they turned around to go home, they saw that Gilbert was waiting. "Good afternoon, Gilbert, " Diana said, along with a polite nod for Anne as they headed to the schoolhouse door.

"May I walk with you two?" Gilbert asked, Diana, nodded, which made the young man smile as he opened the door for the two young ladies.

Gilbert walked slightly behind the girls, who had linked their arms and headed towards the forest where they would eventually branch off at the fork in the ground (Gilbert would walk with Anne, being on 'her side of the forest').

He smiled, their friendship had made something blossom in Anne as well as confidence that had been growing in her.

When the girls reached the fork in the forest, Anne and Diana hugged tightly for a long while.

* * *

Gilbert and Anne headed towards Green Gables and the Blythe-LaCroix orchard, Anne practically had her head in the clouds. Gilbert looked over at Anne, taking a breath and fiddling with the end of his scarf that Mary made for him.

“Anne? Can I ask you something?” Gilbert asked her, watching as she came back down to Earth.

“You just did,” she joked, laughing a little with a smile on her face. However, Gilbert didn’t laugh. “What is it Gilbert?” She answered his question, looking up at him.

Gilbert took a deep breath and looked down at Anne, connecting their eyes. “Why did you think I did the notice about Ruby?” He asked, moving from fiddling with his scarf to the strap of his bag.

“That what I was technically talking to you about yesterday, however, I forgot to mention it to you,” Anne says, her free hand playing with the end of her braid.

Gilbert nodded slightly, understanding a little bit over what Anne had just said.

They ended up at the gates of Green Gables. “Just so you know, it’s true,” he tells her, being a bit risky and pressing a kiss to her cheek and following the worn path between Green Gables and the Orchard.


End file.
